


To love a Fury

by PineCat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, I'm making my own food here, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Minor spoilers for late game stuff, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but i warned you, dunno what other tags to add but it's porn with some feels, nothing too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat
Summary: Megeara has a rough day, luckily her boyfriends know how to fix that. They're all in a relationship and in love and you can't convince me otherwise.
Relationships: Megaera & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	To love a Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Stunnin' by Curtis Waters on repeat. Highly recommend.  
> First time writing smut!

It had been a long day for the Underworld’s most feared Fury. It had started well enough, Zagreus came and stabbed her through with his spear, but not without losing a life first. As victories went, she took those. But from there, she emerged from the Styx only to be summoned by Hades and berated harshly. Much to the stunned shock of everyone in the lobby. Maybe it had been the recent return of the queen, or the continued success of his son’s ability to escape, but Megeara was unfortunately caught in the lord’s pent up anger. His shouts echoed in the hall, calling out her inability to stop his son and perform her one job properly. He only ceased when Nyx stepped in, hurrying Megeara away to “discuss” something with Hades. Her body burned with humiliation and anger while she dredged back to her station. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Thanatos until she smacked face first into his chest. She wearily looked up and concern flashed in his eyes,  _ Oh great… He saw. _ She thought bitterly. Of her boyfriends, Thanatos was the one most likely to mention things she very much didn’t want to discuss. But to her surprise and relief, he merely pressed a note against her chest and dematerialized. Megeara flipped the note open and her entire being flushed with relaxation- it was an invitation. In an hour, when all three were ‘mysteriously’ off the radar, they would meet in Zagreus’s room. 

The time passed in a blink of an eye-Megaera finding herself waltzing into Zagreus’s room soon after. To her delight, Zagreus and Thanatos turned to greet her as she shut and locked the doors behind her. She grinned slyly, their clothes were off, and as they approached her, she too started setting her attire aside. Zagreus slipped his arm around her waist while gently pushing her pants off, Thanatos assisted with the removal of her shirt, and subsequently bra. All their faces were smiles and blushing, whispers and giggles coming from their mouths. Megaera felt her heart flutter as her two partners gently grasped her hands and they all headed to the bed. By now, the three had a few ways these moments went, but tonight/today would be one of the more tender methods. “Are you sure you want to be on the bottom?” Zagreus asked softly, as he and Thanatos released her hands while she sat on the bed. 

Now in the spotlight, Megaera crossed her slender legs, let her wings stretch out around her, and leaned her arms back against the bed, admiring her lovers' differences. Zagreus was all lean, smooth, skin and muscle, his chest ghosted with a few barely visible scars (most likely the remnant of the last escape).  _ He’s beautiful,  _ she thought while her eyes trailed down to his erect penis, clean shaved and inviting, past his legs and to his ever burning feet. Honestly, he took her breath away each time. 

She then turned her eyes to Thanatos, his deadly pale skin almost glowed in the dim candle light of the room, the only color on his face across his cheeks. “Is everything alright, Megaera?” He asked as his cheeks seemed to get darker every second. She smirked, before replying, “Of course, just adoring my lovers’ bodies, is that a problem?” There was a teasing tone to her voice as he seemed to shift a little more embarrassedly. Despite this, he too was hard and ready and while Zagreus was lean, Thanatos was slightly buffer, less skeletal upon further inspection then one might suspect. Of the three of them, he was the tallest while Zagreus was just barely shorter than her. 

It was almost enough to make Megeara reach for her whip, to see just how she could get them to kneel. But, she resisted and instead shifted her body to lay across the bed and gestured to her boys. Zagreus came over first and gently snuggled against her body. Megaera flipped her position with his, he lay against the head of the bed while she climbed atop his lap, his dick pressing along her vulva. Thanatos came to the end of the bed and hesitated momentarily. Megeara looked over to him, “Thanatos, are you okay? Do you want to continue?” There was no edge to her voice, despite her intimidating presence, she made sure to put it down in these moments. Thanatos merely blushed deeper, as he leaned off the side of the bed momentarily and came back out with a bottle of nectar. When Zag and Meg raised a brow, he explained in a rushed manner, “It's-it’s good for lubrication.” This cracked smiles across both their faces and thanatos popped the bottle and poured some across himself and his fingers.

Megeara reached a hand over while Zagreus leaned up to her chest to kiss against her neck. Megeara bit her lip as a moan pushed past her lips, Zagreus pressing his lips against her skin again and again. Hand covered in the smooth liquid, Megeara turned her face back to Zagreus and met his lips, wrapping her cool fingers around his member, he gasped in return as she slowly pumped. Megeara’s wings fluttered lightly as they stretched up to allow Thanatos access to her body, cautious not to get caught up awkwardly between the two. Thanatos in turn carefully pressed his body against her wings and back, his hands running up and down her waist. Finding purchase around her small breasts, his fingers massaged and squeezed her, enjoying the satisfied murmurs that escaped his partners mouths. 

A few blissful moments passed this way before Zagreus, stealing some nectar for his own fingers, started rubbing against Megeara’s clit and pulling away from Megera’s face to kiss Thanatos. Thanatos in turn whimpered as their kiss deepened and one hand slipped from her breast to her ass, gently pressing and prodding her other entrance. Megeara, being compressed between them, panted, her groin getting hotter against their touches. “Mmeg-Megeara may I-” Thanatos whimpered, his member pressing against her bottom, was rewarded as she stood higher on her knees. 

Breaking the space just a moment as she posited herself for Zagreus and Thanatos to enter her. It was careful, delicate work as Zagreus did his best to position so she could lower herself down on him. Thanatos moved slowly as well, coating himself once more in nectar before moving his dick slowly into her. Megeara winced as she adjusted to their lengths in her body. Zagreus and Thanatos patiently kissed her body and waited for her approval to move. As the initial shock passed and her body loosened she kissed them both before nodding and slowly moving up and down. Thanatos followed her pace, placing his hands on her hips and kissing along her shoulders. 

Zagreus whined while he put his hands over Thanatos’s on Megeara’s hips. His body felt aflame with pleasure, eyes half lidded looking at the faces of his partners. Megeara’s body was shivering, a thin line of drool dripped from her mouth and sweat began to bead down her strong body. Her wings were spread wide and twitching at the tips. Thanatos’s hands were gripping harder and his pace was speeding up as he whimpered out their names between gasps. The tension building between them edged closer and closer, Zagreus could no longer stop himself from grinding against Megeara’s hips desperate for release. 

Megeara kneaded the sheets beneath her and with a whine, her body shuttered and the heat between her legs pulsed, muscles tightening around her lovers’ dicks. She moaned loudly and a shiver ran through her while riding her climax through. They soon followed, Zagreus pulling her into his chest as his and Thanatos’s dicks slipped out of her body’s grasp. Their shuttering breathed slowly as they nursed their orgasms on her back and chest. Thanatos collapsed his body on both of them as they came down from their orgasimic high. Comfortable silence overtook them, Zagreus scooting over on the bed to allow Megeara and Thanatos to lay down comfortably. Megeara sighed happily, wiping the cum off her stomach and back with her wings, flicking it to the floor. “Grossssss!” Zagreus whined with a laugh pushing her back on the mattress. She flicked her eyes over to Thanatos to see a small smile on his lips as well. 

“Oh whatever! It was your faults in the first place.” She muttered sheepishly, putting a hand over her eyes. The other two merely laughed lightly at the rare moment of vulnerability the fury only showed them. As quiet settled over them again, Thanatos scooted up on his side of the bed to wrap an arm around Megeara and stuff the other under a pillow. Megeara’s wings wrapped around her back comfortably settling into place to avoid being laid on. Zagreus smooched his face against Megeara’s and wrapped both arms around her wings and waist before Thanatos leaned over her to peck a kiss on Zagreus in return. 

Megeara, felt a new burning in her chest as a rush of emotions sprang forward and clawed behind her eyes. She quickly ducked beneath the blanket as tears pricked their way across her face. Despite her efforts, Zagreus and Thanatos noticed instantly. "Meg! Are you okay? Did we hurt you-" Zagreus was cut off as Thanatos brushed a hand across his lips and lowered his head closer to Megeara. "Please, talk to us Meg." Was all he whispered as a few heart beats passed with only small cries coming from Megeara. 

When her tears finally started to slow and she could speak again she sobbed, "No one… has ever been this gentle with me- no one  _ should  _ be this gentle to me! I don't deserve-" she was stopped mid-sentence when Zagreus tightened his grip around her and his voice cracked, " _ No,  _ no, you deserve so much more than you've been given." The raw emotion in his words caught her off guard and for a moment she felt a bristle of nerves come back. Thanatos followed up, protectively wrapping himself further around them. "You've both been through too much, and I will not leave you to deal with them alone any longer." The words seemed as much a vow to them as to himself, and Megeara once again couldn't believe what she had. She had never felt so loved, so protected, it was startling to learn. She put her hands to her face and let out a heavy breath. "I… I love you both so much." "And we love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I JUST NEEDED THEM TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER. In this house, if there isn't a healthy three way relationship with them, I'm making it my damn self. And thus, Hades has dragged me out of the grave to make this. Let Them Be Happy and Gentle Together. Also BDSM is great, and Megeara is not to be fucked with, but that girl needs some soft loving in her life that I will happily provide.  
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
